


The Iliad

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Achilles was mad because Agammemnon stole his girl. Because of this, the Achaeans were fucked. Comet was a smart guy-horse. He knew that you can't steal girls because women are independent and belong only to themselves. Sadly, the same can't be said for Bore-El.





	

Kara had been incredibly frustrated with Mon-El. She was so annoyed that she told him to go read the Iliad, which she deemed suitably dull. Unfortunately, Mon-El got caught up and stopped at Book 2, because he was too dumb to realize that everyone skips the catalogue of ships. He only read the first part, in which Achilles had a temper tantrum and told Agamemnon to fuck off. Bored, he went to look for Kara.

Kara was sitting in the bar, chatting with a majestic creature named Comet. Mon-El couldn't follow the conversation with all the neighs and whines, but Kara seemed into it, and that was enough to make Mon-El mad! "What are you doing with that dude," Mon-El exclaimed! "He's not even into you that much, why do you always assume that every guy likes you."

Kara stood up. She looked mad. "You know what Mon-El? I was actually being given stacks of 20s to stand around and pander to your first grade level behaviour, but my shipment didn't come in today, and I'm over it," she said. Her eyes flashed blue, firing up her laser vision.

All of a sudden, Lillian Luthor appeared, firing at Kara with a gun. The bullets bounced off her seamlessly, but Mon-El got shot in the process. Comet pondered whether he should charge at Lillian or not, but decided to savour the moment.

Kara glanced at the comatose Mon-El. "Hmmmm," she said out loud. "Hmmmmmm!," she repeated, before gathering up Mon-El in her arms and flinging him into the phantom zone. 

Lillian stared at her, dumbstruck. "You aren't even mad? I thought you liked him?," she yelled, incredulous that her plan of emotionally crippling the Superhero had failed.

Kara, who had just finished surreptitiously calling the police, smiled. "Nah," she said. "I ain't even mad."

She mounted Comet and the duo galloped off, discussing the literary parallels between classic Greek literature and their lives.


End file.
